Tangled Up
by EverlastingFun
Summary: During the heist of a lifetime, Flynn finds himself handcuffed to a kitchen counter being interrogated by a blonde with a frying pan. In a quick instant he makes a promise with the girl in exchange for his freedom. Now Flynn has to take Rapunzel on a 'tour' of the city. He takes her to parks, fairs,and the floating lanterns. Then he can leave. But will he be able to. T/Now M/Later
1. Chapter 1

Tangled Up

By EverlastingFun

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what, I don't own Disney or any of its characters. There's the disclaimer. Here is the first chapter of my story. I don't have much to say at the moment. But, enjoy!**

Loud honks from passing cars lit up the town of Corona. The passengers of the vehicle leaned out the window and shouted curse words to the pedestrians on the sidewalk. It was always like this now. Once upon a time this town was peaceful. There was a very low crime rate and most people in the town could be categorized as white collar. But since the unexpected death of the town's beloved mayor, great-grandson of the founder of the town, it has slowly been unwinding into something… horrible. Bars have been popping up everywhere, as well as strip clubs, drug labs, and the crime rate has been increasing steadily. The police force tries to stay on top of everything, but the small staff isn't able to keep up with all of the thugs and ruffians, despite Captain Maximus's attempts.

The bright red ash of a cigarette dimly lit up a small alleyway next to one of the town's more famous strip clubs. The owner of the cigarette held the toxic smoke in his lungs as his brown eyes studied the drunken assholes tripping over themselves as they climbed their way into their vehicles. With a slow deliberate breath he released a small cloud that hadn't been absorbed into his lungs.

The loud creak from the door made him look over. A tall, slender girl poked her fiery red hair out of the door and immediately caught sight of the man. She leaned her thin body against the door frame making sure he could see every inch of her that wasn't covered by cloth. The young beauty was wearing an emerald lace bra that was practically see-through. Her dark nipples poked through the thin fabric making all the guys inside wild with lust. Her underwear was a matching set, covering up the smooth mound of skin that leads somewhere more alluring. "Flynn." She called seductively. She curled her finger toward herself motioning him to come closer.

Flynn Rider flicked his cigarette bud to the damp ground before stomping it roughly. The ash quickly died against the concrete. He walked calmly toward the woman with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. No woman could resist Flynn. It was the way he talked. The way he treated them. His flirtatious comments combined with his subtle touches. The way he kissed their skin, and caressed their thighs. Every woman wanted to be with him. And the ones he had already been with still wanted more. For example, Jewel, the red-head leaning against the door frame was one who just kept coming back. Flynn didn't mind though. She was wild in bed. Flynn chuckled to himself. "Hey, babe." He pulled Jewel into a rough kiss. Their lips smashed against each other in need. Not that Flynn needed her. He was bored. And sleeping with the woman was something to do. His tongue dominated the red-head, and she didn't fight back much to Flynn's dismay. He liked a challenge.

She pulled away and ran a finger down the man's tanned arms. His muscles moved underneath her touch. "What are you doing out here? I got you a private showing." She whispered against the stubble on his chin.

He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her against his groin. "Oh really?" She moaned loudly as he began to nibble her neck seductively. "Should we go in there, then?"

"Oh god, Flynn." She moaned as he slid his hand down the front of her panties.

"Rider!" Flynn pulled away from Jewel much to her dismay. He turned his head with a sarcastic smile spread along his soft lips. Two large built men with flaming red hair walked up to Flynn with determination etched on their faces. They were identical to one another with few subtle differences. The one of the right had an eye patch covering one of his eyes while the other had a scar stretching across his face. "We have a job for you."

He stepped away from Jewel. "No hello?" He started with his arms open wide. "No how have you been? Jeez guys, I thought you might have missed me."

"Rider, this is serious." The twin with the eye patch muttered.

"Flynn?" Jewel questioned lightly as she tugged on his muscle tank, trying to get him to come with her. "We have something to do."

"Go away, whore." Scar face threatened. Jewel tensed up. She glared at the twin.

Flynn turned and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I'll be right in baby, go get comfortable." Jewel forced herself to leave, the whole time glaring at the two men taking her Flynn away.

One Jewel shut the door behind her Flynn looked to the red-heads. "So, why do I get to pal around with the infamous Stabbington brothers this time?" He said with a grin.

The eye patch brother pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his bag and threw it at Flynn. He caught it with ease and unrolled it. As he studied the page a number of different emotions crossed his face. His brows furrowed, followed by his eyes widening. He massaged his goatee with one of his hands and bit his lip. "You can't be serious."

"Just listen, Rider-"

"This place! Really? Of all the places you pick the one that's probably going to get up thrown in jail! You know Max patrols that house twenty four seven."

Scar face smiled. "Not tonight."

"What?" Flynn questioned.

Eye Patch stepped beside his brother. "Max has a specially made appointment tonight at the doctors. He made sure to ask a special favor of the doctor to get him in immediately, and discreetly so no one found out."

"But we got it out of the Doc'."

Flynn studied the housing plan once over again. "And the resident."

The two snorted in unison. "That old hag is gone for the month!"

A sigh escaped Flynn's mouth. "So tonight is our only chance?"

"Imagine the riches, Rider!"

"That house-"

"Yes, I know! That house belonged to the former mayor. It belonged to all of the descendants of the founders for this town. There are billions of dollars in antiques, gems, furniture, and so on. I've studied this house. I've studied the history behind it; which is how I know they have a security system circling the entire premises. One step inside that circle without one of the bracelets and Max will know we are there."

Eye Patch pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it at Flynn. "You mean this bracelet."

Flynn caught it and studied the small rubber bracelet. On the front, a small metallic disk rested in the center. The sensor. "Where did you get this?"

They both smirked.

Flynn sighed. "I guess we are doing this." He slipped on the bracelet and rolled the paper up before sticking it in his back jean pocket. "Just in and out."

"Just enough time to get some jewels."

Flynn stopped. "Shit, Jewel."

The twins stopped. "Rider, if you ruin this because of some skank."

Flynn looked toward the door and back at the twins. "You guys are such a cock-block."

Eye Patch glared at Flynn. "I'm sorry you can't fuck our sister tonight."

Flynn grinned and followed the two boys.

The three men crouched soundlessly in the brush before the giant house upon the hill; The Corona Residence. Flynn stared in admiration at the beautiful house. It was a soft beige color with maroon trimming along the base. It had eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, two lounging rooms, one humongous kitchen, two offices, one dining room, and five other none categorized rooms. It was three stories high. The first two stories were where all the rooms were, and the third was a large attic that was remolded into an apartment shortly before the death of the mayor and his wife. Flynn knew everything there was to know about this house, even where the safe was kept.

The large yard was decorated with flowers, shrubs, and gnomes. Flynn shuddered. He hated gnomes.

"Let's go Rider!" One of the twins, he wasn't sure which, yelled.

They had just watched Max pull out of the long driveway and head down the street toward the doctors. Flynn fingered the bracelet on his wrist and breathed in deeply. "This better work." Flynn stood and immediately darted for the patio sliding glass door. He pulled his lock pick out of his pocket and jumped with the motion lights popped on. "Shit." He cursed. His heart was violently beating against his rib cage making it impossible for him to breath. He fumbled with the lock as he desperately tried to unlock the door. "Come on. Come on." He chanted breathlessly. A small click echoed in his ears. _Yes!_ He shouted to himself before sliding the door open. A loud beeping suddenly rung throughout the house. "Shit!" Flynn cursed aloud.

He looked towards the twins who were currently surrounded by cops. "Shit!" He cursed again. With quiet steps he entered the house before he was noticed and closed the sliding door behind him. Making sure it locked. He watched in darkness how the cops cuffed and frisked the two over-sized twins.

The group of officers dragged the twins away. There was no one coming to look for him. He sighed in relief. At least he wasn't caught.

Something cold touched the back of his neck. "Don't move." A feminine voice shook in apprehension. Flynn froze. _Fuck. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled Up

By EverlastingFun

**A/N: Quick update. But that's how I do! Well, I will do as long as my readers show me some initiative. You see, I have a small table scribbled out depicting when I will update my next story. I'll give you a little peek. **

_First Chapter: Post_

_Second Chapter: 2 reviews/50 views_

_Third Chapter: 4 reviews/100 views_

_Fourth Chapter: 8 reviews/200 views_

_Fifth Chapter: 16 reviews/ 400 views_

_Sixth Chapter: 32 reviews/800 views_

_Seventh Chapter: 48 reviews/1200 views… ECT._

**Once I reach these quotas I will update. I mean, I like writing, but I also like knowing that people are actually reading my stuff. And if no one bothers to read it, then I could be doing something else. So, read and review. :D**

"_Don't move."_

The cold metal shifted against his bare neck. He lifted both of his hands so they were level with his shoulder. "Hey, there princess, cal-"

"Don't call me princess!" The slight shaking in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the thief. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If she didn't calm down she was going to end up shooting him.

"Please," Flynn pleaded quietly. "Calm down."

"You broke into my house." She whined. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

_Her house? _This wasn't the old hag… "Look, babe."

"My name isn't Babe! Or Princess…" The metal loosened against his neck. He took the chance and immediately rolled to the side before running toward the door.

Just as he reached for the handle something jumped on top of his head. A flash of green. Flynn rolled on the floor trying to dislodge the foreign creature from his head. "Get off!" He shouted. He shook her hair out violently, but by then the small creature had crawled into his thin muscle tank. Flynn began to slap his chest where the small bulge moved quickly.

An intense pain echoed through his head and he felt himself growing dizzy. _Did she just shoot me? No… not a gunshot- _The world immediately went black.

Flynn opened his eyes with as much force as possible. Everything was hazy. "Oh shit, my head." He caressed the large bump protruding from his head. He tried to move his other hand but a great amount of resistance hindered him. "What the hell!?" He jumped up slightly and studied the thick metal clasped around his wrist. The handcuff was connected to a sturdy bar attached to a kitchen counter. He pulled on the cuff trying to dislodge the bar. No luck. "Shit…" He cursed.

"Struggling," He heard an intake of breath. "Struggling won't help."

He looked over to the shadows and watched as a young girl emerged from them. She was young, roughly about seventeen. But even Flynn couldn't deny her beauty. He was a good judge when it came to beautiful women, and she was… gorgeous. Long blonde tresses twisted and turned in waves around her small body, not stopping until they reached her petite ankles. Long legs stretched out of a pair of short purple bedtime shorts. The white tank top she wore with it displayed her flat pale stomach every time she moved her arms. He watched as she trembled. Flynn eyed the frying pan clutched tightly in her small pale hands. He glared at the weapon and continued to massage the bump with his free hand.

"Who are you?" She asked. Flynn looked at her with his sultry deep brown eyes as he slipped his hands into his pants pocket fingering around for a tool.

With his most seductive voice he looked at her with that irresistible smirk that no woman can deny. "Hey. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider."

She furrowed her brows and repositioned her grip on the frying pan. "And why are you here Flynn Rider?" She emphasized his name as she stepped closer to him.

He pulled on the chain and inwardly sighed when it didn't budge. "Oh, you know, just hanging around."

She threw out her arm so the frying pan was inches away from Flynn's nose. "Have you come to kidnap me?" Her whisper was barely audible, but the thief still heard it.

"No!" He denied in contempt. "Why would I want to kidnap you? You seem more trouble then you're worth, quite honestly."

The heated glare she gave him made him hunker down. He pulled on the cuff. "Then why are you in my house?"

A light groan echoed from the man's throat. "Look, I'm really sorry I disturbed you. But if you'll just let me go, I'll-" A loud knocking interrupted the man. With a panicked expression his eyes shot to the door. He began to search for his lock picking tool fervently now, but he couldn't seem to find the small metal object. His gaze darted toward the door and he cursed to himself when he saw it laying outside the patio door.

Rapunzel turned towards the door when the knocking persisted. "Open up!" A booming voice echoed from behind the door.

Flynn watched Rapunzel set the frying pan on the counter and begin walking towards the door. "Wait!" Flynn cried out silently. "Hide me?"

Rapunzel watched him quizzically. "Why should I?"

"Please, I'll do anything. I can't go to jail, blondie."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!" The pounding continued.

"Promise?"

"Promise! I promise." The girl quickly ran to his side and pulled a small silver key from her shorts pocket. She leaned down and unlocked the metal cuff. Flynn massaged the irritation around his wrist. She quickly grabbed his arm and shoved him into a narrow room directly next to a large refrigerator.

The pounding continued. "Rapunzel!" The man called. _Rapunzel? _Flynn questioned himself. _Was that her name?_

_Rapunzel _ran to the door quickly. Before opening it she tussled her hair and let out a big yawn. She unlocked the five heavy locks on the door and pulled it open while rubbing her eyes. "Max…" She softly whined. "What's wrong?" A large man with snow white hair neatly cut in a military style pushed his way into the hallway. Flynn watched from the crack in the door as he began looking under furniture, and behind curtains, in closets. "Max! What is going on?" Rapunzel grabbed his bicep and pulled him up from the floor.

"My men said they saw someone sneaking into the house earlier this evening. They reprimanded two of them… but the third one." Flynn clenched his fist against his side. _Shit… they did see me._

"There is nobody here..."

Max turned toward her. "Then why did the house alarm go off?"

Rapunzel laughed nervously. "That was my fault. I walked down stairs, half asleep, and opened the patio door thinking it was the fridge."

Captain Maximus looked unconvinced. "Rapunzel… are you being threatened?"

"What?"

He gripped both her arms gently and peered into her eyes with intensity. "If you are hiding someone because you're afraid, you can tell me. They won't be able to hurt you."

Rapunzel shrugged him off. "Max," She placed a small hand on his clean shaven face and gave him a soft smile. "I'm alright, really."

The police captain sighed and stepped away from the young girl. He pulled her in for a half hug and kissed the crown of her head. "You are so much like your mother."

The girl laughed softly and returned the man's embrace.

"You have my number if anything happens. Be careful… Gothel isn't going to be back until-"

"I know. Late this month."

"Good girl. Go get some sleep."

Rapunzel nodded and escorted the man out. When the door shut the smile was immediately wiped from her face and replaced with one of relief. Flynn pushed his way out of the stuffy closet and stretched with a laugh. "Oh my god!" He said with a smile of relief. "That was close."

She stopped two feet in front of him and stared with large green eyes. This was the first time he actually noticed the color, and intensity of those eyes. She was remarkably beautiful. Her strong gaze bore into his. "You owe me." She stated blankly with her arms crossed over her moderate sized chest.

"Yeah, yeah." He said waving the comment away. "What do you want, Blondie?"

A sincere smile gently lit up her round face. "I want you to show me the world."

He sighed. "What?"

"You know," She ran to the counter and opened a drawer before pulling out a travel guide of Corona. "Show me the world. The world outside of this… house." He could almost taste the disdain rolling off her tongue when she mumbled the world 'house'. "The parks, the fairs, and the fireworks. And…" She looked hopeful at the small brochure.

"And?"

Her emerald eyes shot up as she looked at him. They were like a precious gem shinning in the sun. She looked so hopeful, excited, and happy. Flynn cringed. "The floating lanterns."

He raised his eyebrow. "Why would you want to see those?" She roughly smacked him with the paper. "Hey!" He jumped away from her.

"You promised! You don't get to ask questions."

Flynn sighed. "If I take you to go see the Floating Lanterns you'll let me go?"

She smiled. "Yep. And I'll even give you something else." Flynn smirked. He knew it. She was going to throw herself at him, just like every other girl. With a gently touch she pushed back her blonde hair revealing her slender, immaculate, neck. Flynn wanted to lean down and trail kisses along her throat, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. She was too young, he wasn't so low that he could take advantage of a minor. "And these?"

"W-what?" He stuttered. _Damnit! Flynn Rider doesn't stutter!_

She tapped the large gems adorning her small ears. Flynn's eyes widened. _Diamonds. _"I know you are here for money. So, I figure you should at least get something." She laughed at the horrible joke she created.

Flynn didn't say anything.

"But," She continued with a triumphant smile. "It is time for bed. You have a lot you need to do with me, Flynn Rider." She said with a wink.

Flynn gulped. _I'm sure she didn't mean for it to come out that way_, he reassured himself.

"So, plan our first day of activities!" She turned on heel and started towards the stairs. "I'll show you to one of the guest rooms."

A room? In an extravagant house. Flynn wasn't going to pass up a good night's sleep. He followed the girl silently and watched as the strands of her hair danced as she bounced up the large staircase. Once they reached the top of the stairs Flynn was greeted with a large hallway that reminded him of a hotel. Except, at the end of the hallway a pair of hinged wooden stairs were pulled down and gently caressing the hardwood flooring. No lights in the attic were on, so why was the staircase pulled down. She suddenly stopped. Flynn was forced to stop abruptly so he didn't run the poor girl over. Rapunzel turned the knob and opened the door for the man.

Fatigue hit him like a rock being thrown at his stomach. He couldn't see much, but the outline of the bed was the only thing that mattered. He felt himself being drawn to the covers like a sailor to sirens. With heavy steps he made his way over to the giant mattress. Without a second thought he fell upon the bed. Its plush exterior embraced the rogue as he snuggled deeper into the comforter and sheets. "My god!" He moaned as the silk sheets grazed his dirty skin. It felt so nice.

A small giggle assaulted his ears and he turned his face towards the door. "Goodnight, Flynn. Sweet dreams." Flynn frowned and didn't bother returning the farewell. He just continued to bury his head into the pillows and let his eyes fall. The door closed with a soft click, followed by the rough sounds of a man snoring.

Rapunzel stood against the wall adjacent to Flynn's door with her hands folded behind her back and her eyes closed. The bright emerald orbs traveled from the floor, to his door, to the ceiling. The ivory ceiling fan spun wildly as she watched. "Goodnight Rapunzel." She whispered to herself with a sad smile before making her way to the rickety wooden staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Tangled Up

By EverlastingFun

**A/N: So I was just listening to Nikki Williams "Glowing" and you know what, it was like a Tangled theme song! I swear to god. All I could think about was Rapunzel signing it. Lol. Btw, Recap on how I update my stories.:) **

_First Chapter: Post_

_Second Chapter: 2 reviews/50 views_

_Third Chapter: 4 reviews/100 views_

_Fourth Chapter: 8 reviews/200 views_

_Fifth Chapter: 16 reviews/ 400 views_

_Sixth Chapter: 32 reviews/800 views_

_Seventh Chapter: 48 reviews/1200 views… ECT._

* * *

"Good Morning~!" A sing song voice echoed throughout the room. Flynn groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

"Go away." He whined.

Rapunzel happily pranced over to the bed. "Come on, Flynn. It's time to wake up." She jostled him lightly.

He shrugged her away and buried himself deeper beneath the covers. "Go away!" He repeated.

Rapunzel stared at him in irritation before a devilish smile wickedly spread across her sweet face. "Alright Flynn!" She sing-songed. "If you don't get up I'm going to have to punish you."

A smirk spread across the man's tired lips. "That sounds fun." He mumbled.

A growl escaped her lips.

Flynn rubbed his stubble against the silk pillow cover and sighed in content. Something slimy was immediately inserted in his ear canal. It's dripping goo invaded the poor man's secret comfort and Flynn jolted up in disgust as he wiped his ear in revolt. He rubbed his eyes with his other hand and stared at the small green creature snickering on his bed. "You!" He glared evilly.

Rapunzel scooped the creature afraid that Flynn would hurt him while not fully awake. "This is Pascal." She said with an unsure smile.

Flynn glared at the blonde. "Get you're frog away from me, Blondie, or we will be having a very fancy breakfast."

"He's a chameleon." She mumbled.

"Nuance!" Flynn threw off the covers and immediately stood up in anger. He grabbed his clothing strewn across the floor while mumbling to himself about sleep, and comfort, and stupid frogs. That's when he noticed Rapunzel. She stood in the middle of the floor with one hand shielding her eyes and the holding a fistful of lavender cloth. Her whole body seemed to glow a subtle pink. "What's up?"

"Uh, Flynn…" She murmured pointing downwards at Flynn's waist. No… not his waist. The rogue looked down and snickered. He was nude. New born baby nude. "Come on, it's not like you've never seen a man naked before."

"I haven't." She immediately answered.

_Was she serious? _Flynn studied the bright blush on her cheeks as he pulled on his boxers. The gently way she nibbled on her lip made Flynn smile a little. Smile? He shook his head and gritted his teeth. _Goddammit, _he thought to himself, _I need to stop acting like that. Flynn Rider doesn't approve. _He pulled on his denim ripped jeans and smirked at the girl. "Better, Blondie."

She looked at him with the frown still in place. "What about a shirt?" Pascal snickered on her shoulder.

_Seriously, a snickering frog?_ Flynn rolled his eyes and threw on his tank top. Then raised both eyebrows looking for approval. Pascal nodded his head and Rapunzel smiled.

"Sorry," An embarrassed smile grazed her plump pink lips. "I'm just not used to guys, I guess."

"Obviously." An idea immediately came to Flynn and he couldn't suppress the triumphant smirk from folding over his face. "So, we should probably stay away from big scary men, huh?"

"And naked ones." She mumbled while fingering the hem of her dress.

Flynn nodded.

Rapunzel jumped up and down in excitement. Flynn watched as her long hair bounced around her enveloping her body like a baby. The long tresses were pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs were left out in order to frame her small face. The gold contrasted beautifully with the lavender sundress she had on. From a man's perspective, or at least Flynn's, it was a little long; reaching down to her knees. The bottom twirled out making it easy for the short blonde to walk around. But the top hugged her torso in a cute, yet alluring way. The bust had a small amount of ruffles leading up the hem and stopping at the two straps that wrapped around her flawless pale shoulders. Down the front of the torso was a cute zig-zag string that lead to the top of the bust and tied into a neat lavender bow. She wasn't wearing any form of makeup that Flynn could see, but that was okay. She didn't need it. Her green eyes were accented enough with long dark eyelashes.

She calmed down and smiled brightly. "I'm just so excited. Have you thought about what we are going to do today Flynn?"

"I-"

"Are you going to go to the park?"

"A-"

"Or the movies?"

"Rap-"

"Oh my god! We could go to the pet store and look at the puppies!" She cooed loudly to the reptile lounging on her shoulder.

"Rapunzel!" She stopped to look at him in surprise. "I know exactly what we are going to do today." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Flynn stood outside the door waiting for Rapunzel to follow. But even after a couple of minutes she continued to stand there looking at the pavement of the sidewalk that was one step away. A single step. She moved her foot forward and her heart leapt to her throat. "Am I really doing this?" She asked herself allowed.

"Are you coming, Blondie?" Flynn asked while crossing his arms.

Rapunzel nodded, closed her eyes tightly, let go of the door frame, and stepped out. A wave of relief flooded her body, and that relief quickly molded into happiness and joy. Pure and untainted excitement. "Oh my god." She wigged her toes against the warm pavement. A laugh of humor escaped her throat. "Oh my god." She spread her arms and looked to the sky with a smile on her face. Then she began to spin. "This is amazing." She ran to the grass. "This is wonderful." The dew covered grass created a shiver that ran up her spin. That didn't stop her from laughing.

Flynn calmly followed her with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Yes, wonderful." His monotone sarcasm wasn't caught by the enthusiastic blonde.

She ran over to the large gate surrounding the property and gripped the large metal bars. Its black painted exterior was cool to the touch.

"So, you've never been outside? Not even your own back yard."

"Aunt Gothel would never allow it." She said, the happiness draining from her voice. "I can understand why?" She said with a shrug and looked back at Flynn with a pair of sad green eyes.

"Why?"

Rapunzel sighed and forced on a shaky smile. "No reason." She ran over and grabbed his large hand. The delicate warmth radiating from her touch surprised the man. "Come on, Flynn." She smiled happily while dragging him along. The hint of sadness he witnessed just a minute before had dissipated completely and was replaced by the overly excited blonde he was becoming familiar with.

Flynn gripped her small hand in return and let the blonde lead his out through the gate doors.

* * *

"Here we are." Flynn said with a smirk. Rapunzel stood beside the man and looked up at the sign.

"The Snuggly Duckling." She read aloud. "That doesn't sound too bad." The smile on her face quickly disappeared when Flynn opened the door. The room was full of big, burly, _scary _looking men sitting around tables with mugs full of amber liquid with foam. Pascal screamed and scurried up to the top of Rapunzel's head and he attempted to hide in her hair.

Flynn grinned and stood beside her with his hands placed leisurely on his hips. He took a deep breath. "Oh, this place is fantastic. Five star restaurant." He looked to the blonde who looked paler than usual. He pushed her inside. "Come on, blondie. Let's find a table."

She pushed back against his hands pushing her back. "Flynn, I-"

A hand whizzed past her face and crashed into a pillar in front of the two. "Rider." The man sneered. He was relatively short with a bald head, bad teeth, and small mustache. He flung up his other hand. But it wasn't a hand. A small silver hook rested on a prosthetic attachment.

Rapunzel gulped.

"That can't be legal." Flynn stated motioning to the hook.

"Flynn, we should go." Rapunzel whispered softly.

He grinned down at her. "You can't handle it, Blondie?"

"Flynn…" She whined drawing out the 'y'.

Two men standing behind the mix-matched couple grabbed each of Flynn's arms and pulled him away from the girl. "Flynn," She cried. Flynn struggled against their hold, but they were both too strong for him. More men started to circle the man. Flynn grunted as a fist met his side. Rapunzel, who was pushed to the outside of the circle tried to push her way back in. "No, let him go!"

No one seemed to pay attention to her. The hook man walked stood on the edge of the crowd getting ready to strike. Rapunzel grabbed his arm. "I need him!" She cried in frustration.

The man shook him off his arm and positioned his arm getting ready to punch. Rapunzel hurriedly turned and grabbed a glass half-full of the crimson liquid and threw it as hard as she could against the man's head. "Stop!" She yelled as the beverage spewed across the entire group. Flynn stared at her with wide-eyes. "Have compassion. I mean, Geez! Haven't you guys ever had a dream!?"

Hook hand stomped over to Rapunzel with a stern look on his face. He glared into her large green eyes. She looked up at him with those eyes, those irresistible eyes silently pleading for him to understand. Softly, she nibbled on her bottom lip. He instantly melted.

Hook hand motioned toward the thugs and they immediately put Flynn down. He rubbed his side with a wince.

* * *

Flynn sat in the corner with a mug of beer that he didn't even bother to drink. His cheek was resting snuggly against the palm of his hand while he watched Rapunzel laughing happily with the men who, not even four hours ago, tried to beat him to death. They were all infatuated with the girl. Hanging on every single word she spouted out.

"…The lanterns." Flynn's ears immediately perked up. "They were so beautiful." She continued. "The first time I remember seeing them I was five." Her eyes glowed with happiness against the dim lighting of the room. "I woke up randomly, not sure why, and there was a subtle glow coming from my bay window. With ginger steps I tip-toed over to the window so I wouldn't wake my aunt. The moment I saw them I felt my heart clench up in happiness. It was wonderful, all those lights floating peacefully up to the heavens. I sat there with my chin pressed up against the window pane and watched until every glowing light dimmed and disappeared." Flynn sat up straighter and looked at the sad smile on her lips. "Every year I would ask my aunt to take me, but she never would. She doesn't even know I'm out right now." A laugh escaped her throat. It sounded hoarse and fake. "She would be so mad if she found out I snuck out."

"You said she's gone, right?" Attila asked softly.

She nodded and folded her legs on the bar so she was leaning a bit.

"So, go this year?" Vladimir groaned. It wasn't really a groan. That's just his voice.

"Yeah. We'll take you!"

"Yeah." Floods of approval and nods circled the group of men.

Rapunzel just laughed. "Well, thank you, but Flynn is taking me." She motioned toward him, sitting alone in the corner. Flynn watched as the smiles immediately disappeared from the men's faces.

"But, Rapunzel, he's-" Hook hand started.

She raised a hand to silence him and gently put a hand on his cheek with a soft smile. "He's my friend."

Flynn's heart knotted tightly against his chest and he cringed. _Friend? _They weren't friends. Flynn watched as the girl continued to talk to the men, telling each of them that she would find a way to make all their dreams come true. He blinked a couple times as she made promises to each and every one of them. "And I never break a promise." She stated sternly.

Flynn looked down at his drink and pushed it away before standing. "Hey," He called over to the blonde. "It's getting late, Blondie."

Rapunzel smiled and hopped off of the tall bar with some help from Bruiser and Gunther. Much to the dismay of her new friends Rapunzel said her goodbyes and gave each of them a small hug. The couple exited the building and began to walk down the cool cobble street.

Rapunzel's hands were folded behind her back and she waltzed happily down the street.

"You had fun?" Flynn asked dully.

"So much fun!" She gushed with a twirl. Her hair spun with her wrapping her up in a small cocoon before softly unraveling.

He couldn't suppress a smile. "Good." He pushed her back softly making her fly a few steps ahead of him. "Let's get you home, then."

After a silent walk they finally made it to the house. Rapunzel played with the small rubber bracelet on her wrist as they walked through the barrier. No alarms. Flynn watched as she lifted her arm toward a small box outside the door and a small happy sounded beep greeted them. Then she pulled open the door and stepped inside with a frown.

He looked down at her feet and saw how incredibly dirty they were. "We need to get you some shoes." _We? _He questioned himself silently.

She smiled back at him. "Maybe."

Flynn stepped back and waved to Rapunzel. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Rapunzel jumped at the goodbye and gripped the doorway tightly. "Wait, Flynn," He turned to look at her. She was smiling softly and a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Do you want to stay tonight too?"

Flynn imagined the comfortable comforter and sheets and smiled. They were so much better than the coarse, itchy fabric of the blanket he uses to sleep on the couch in his shitty apartment. "Yeah, sure, you don't have to twist my arm." With a shrug and a smile he entered the house. Rapunzel closed the door behind him.


End file.
